


Draw Me Like Your French Girls

by abdicatedempress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire needs a new model for a boring art project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Dabbling yet again.

"The assignment is the human body.. Ridiculous, it’s like child’s play.." R was muttering, unpacking his pants and setting up a canvas. He leaned over to his computer and started to look up references. He tapped his lips with the end of the paintbrush, sighing as he scrolled through the results, not being grabbed my anything.

"That’s like me being told to write a sonnet about love. Basically nothing," Jehan replied, hanging upside down on one of Grantaire’s armchairs, book of poetry held over his face. He had stopped reading, instead focused on watching R. He smiled and sat up, carefully turning so he could stand. “Why not paint me? Then you can have a real reference, and I can be your model." His voice was a chirp as he walked over to the older man and draped his arms around his shoulders, gently nipping his earlobe. Grantaire smirked.

"You can’t stand still long enough."

"Then I’ll sit!"

"You’re an idiot." R stood up and brought Jehan to the window. He sat him on the ledge, and tossed the book back to him. “Get naked and get in some pose. Something you." Jehan grinned and gleefully removed the flowery sweater and stripped pants, barely registering that he was undressing in front of his boyfriend in a non-sexual way for once. He perched delicately on the window sill and gingerly picked up the book. He opened it and giggled a bit as he leaned back, stretching out and reading. He tucked a pale strand of hair behind his ear, the rest falling on the side of his face. It’s like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Grantaire rolled his eyes a little bit, turning his seat and easel to face Jehan. He opened his paints and focused as he slowly began to add color to the canvas.


End file.
